


Share And Share Alike

by bgrrl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly wants to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share And Share Alike

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicates Duncan's thoughts.

Duncan stood in the doorway of Lilly’s bedroom, his mouth hanging open.  
“When Mom and Dad said share this is not what they meant.”   
 _Totally unbelievable_   
“I am so fucking Logan,” Duncan growled.  
 _Take that Lilly. Now let’s see how you like those apples._   
“Seriously?” Lilly asked  
“Yes,” Duncan replied with a smug grin.  
“That is so hot. Could you videotape it for me and Veronica.”  
Duncan threw up his hands and walked out. He heard Veronica and Lilly giggling behind him. He flopped down on his bed, and looked at the phone. He wondered if Logan was home.


End file.
